Et qui disait que la radio n'était pas un très bon outil de sexe?
by Nephetalie
Summary: Que ferait-on pas pour se faire pardonner? OOC


**_Note:_**Salut c'est mon premier One-shot je pense qu'il est très OOC mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimé.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis dommage j'aurai fait quelques petites choses avec eux.

* * *

Il déposa les clés dans un bol près de la porte et ferma celle-ci. Il regarda la maison en désordre et lâcha un soupire de frustration et commença à ranger. Des jouets par ci, des jouets par là, il en était fatigué de toujours ranger les jeux de Michael. Après avoir déposé les dernier jeux restant dans la chambre de son fils, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se pris un verre et se versa du vin rouge. Il s'assit sur son divan et fixa le plafond. Michael était parti dormir chez un ami et Derek travaillait de nuit. Un peu de compagnie lui aurait fait plaisir mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça. Alors il se leva et ouvrit sa radio pour un peu de musique. Pendant quelque seconde il changea de poste, mais il s'arrêta sur un poste qui l'intéressait plus d'avantage que les autres. Il se rassit à la même place et se laissa emporter par la musique qui sortait de la radio. C'était un orchestre d'instrument à cordes il en était ravi, il aimait le son mélodieux de la guitare depuis sept ans déjà grâce à Derek. La musique pris fin et il s'allongea sur le divan en desserrant sa cravate puis ferma les yeux. Le téléphone sonna il lâcha un autre soupire de frustration mais se leva quand même et répondit au téléphone.

«-Hé! Bébé!

-Salut Derek._** Dit-il souriant.**_

-Je ne te dérange pas trop?

-Non au contraire. Tu es au travail Non?

-Oui mais j'ai pris une petit pause pour t'appeler.

-Comme c'est mignon. Je te manque t'en que ça?

-Oui toi et Michael vous me manquez tout les deux.

-Toi aussi tu me manque, mais ce n'est pas comme si on ne se voyait plus bébé! Michael lui dort chez un ami. _**Dit-il heureux d'entendre la voix de son partenaire.**_

-Quand même tu me manque et dieux j'aime quand tu m'appelle bébé!»

Stiles rit à gorge déployé il aimait quand Derek lui disait ça il se sentait fier d'être son compagnon dans ces moments là.

«-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelle à 10h30 du soir?

-Stiles?

-Oui bébé?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié?

-Alors je ne te le dirai pas._** Dit-il taquin.**_»

Derek soupira et reprit plus clairement.

«-Stiles on est vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille ce soir que nous n'écouterons pas la radio!

-Je suis vraiment désolé j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs je suis sincèrement désolé. Mon amour tu me pardonne? _**Dit Stiles inquiet d'avoir pu vexer son partenaire de vie.**_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles ce n'est pas grave.

-Dit tu m'aime toujours?

-C'est bon Stiles arrête ton enfantillage et lève tes fesses de où tu es assis pour mettre cette foutue radio sur le bon poste!

-Oui chef! _**Dit Stiles triste d'être aussi con.**_»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ladite radio et la changea pour le bon poste. Des conversations en sortaient et les gens parlant divertissaient les personnes à l'écoute.

«-Bébé je vais raccrocher Ok? Elle dure combien de temps ta pause?

-Environ une heure maximum. _**Dit Derek**_

-D'accord. Bye!

-Bye amour. Tu écoute la radio d'accord Hein? Je t'aime Stiles!

-Oui je vais l'écouter. Bye! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde après Michael bien sur! On se voit plus tard mon amour?

-Oui, allez raccroche ou sinon on sera toujours au téléphone demain matin.

-D'accord je t'aime hein Derek. _**Dit Stiles triste de raccrocher en premier.**_»

Il se rassit su le divan et ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette émission de radio? C'était tout bonnement impossible d'oublier cette émission. L'émission à laquelle avait participé Derek pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour, cette émission même qui lui avait fait comprendre que Derek était son partenaire de vie. Il lâcha un soupire à croire que sa vie était résumé à lâcher des soupires. Il s'allongea sur le divan et écouta l'animateur radio parler.

«-Alors bienvenue à cette émission radio il est présentement 10h35 et c'est maintenant que commence «Déclare ton fantasme, déclare ta flamme». Donc Marcy 29 ans veut annoncer une nouvelle à son mari qui nous écoute présentement, que veux-tu dire Marcy?

-Hé bien, j'aime faire les choses en grand, donc lui annoncer cette nouvelle à la radio est une chose spécial alors voilà bébé…je t'aime et tu es ma vie, donc… je t'annonce qu'on va être parent dans bientôt 7 mois!_** Cria Marcy.**_»

Des cris de joies sortir des enceintes de la radio, les animateurs étaient heureux pour la jeune femme.

«-Vous aussi vous voulez faire une déclaration quelconque? Annoncer vos fantasmes en public? Hé bien vous êtes au bon poste radio appeler au 555-5555 des frais de 1$ sera chargé à chaque appelle…»

Les animateurs radio continuaient de parler et laissa Stiles pantelant dans ses pensées. Et si Stiles essayait de se faire pardonner en appelant? En ce moment même Derek écoutait la radio, donc il y avait peu de chance que celui-ci manquerait ce que Stiles dirait à toute la population de Beacon Hill et peut-être serait-il heureux d'être dans les fantasmes les plus osés de Stiles. Prenant plus de courage qu'il en avait déjà Stiles prit le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro. De l'autre côté du fil on pouvait déjà entendre la tonalité sonné. Une voix répondu et Stiles commença à stresser.

«-Oui allô bienvenue à «Déclare ton fantasme, déclare ta flamme» attendez un moment s'il vous plait.»

Stiles soupira mais attendit toujours. Il espérait que Derek aimerait sa surprise car s'il ne l'aimait pas il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais lui refaire d'autre surprise car il trouvait ça déjà assez gênant de parler de ce qu'il voudrait que Derek lui fasse mais s'il devait recommencer encore une fois mieux valait être enterré six pied sous terre. Après quelques minutes d'attente la dame revint.

«-Oui, alors pour faire une déclaration il vous faut votre nom, votre âge et le nom de la personne à qui vous voulez vous adresser. _**Dit la dame avec une voix manquant beaucoup d'enthousiasme.**_»

Stiles souffla un peu et parla.

«-Bonsoir, je me nomme Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 23 ans et je voudrais dire un de mes fantasmes à mon compagnon via cette émission. **_Finit par dire Stiles rougissant plus qu'un homard en train de bouillir dans de l'eau chaude_**.

-Attendez environ 20 minutes et quand ce sera votre tour je vous préviendrais. Merci et passez une belle soirée.»

Stiles couru vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace, mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? L'envie de raccrocher le prit soudainement, mais il ne le fit pas, il le faisait pour Derek l'amour de sa vie et la vie de Michael. Il sorti de la salle de bain et fit les cents pas dans le salon voyant que ça ne l'aidait pas, il prit son verre et alla dans la cuisine pour se verser un peu de vin. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le divan à trois places et attendit stressant de plus en plus. Et finalement, son supplice s'arrêta enfin. À la radio on pouvait entendre l'animateur le présenter comme un jeune amoureux fou de son acolyte.

«Stiles! Vous m'entendez? **_Demanda l'animateur radio._**

-Oui je vous entends parfaitement.

-Donc, pourquoi avoir besoin de notre émission?

-Je voudrais essayer de me faire pardonner d'une bourde que j'ai faite.

-Alors, bon essayage.»

Il prit une grande inspiration et expira avant de parler.

«-Salut, bébé c'est moi, c'est Stiles…euh…je t'aime et pardonne moi. Tu te rappelle l'autre jour quand je te regardais dans les yeux et que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés? Eh bien voilà mes pensées. Ça commençait par moi étant nu sous un tablier de cuisine pendant une chaude journée d'été en train de préparer un petit repas pour toi, mon mari aimant et sensuel. Quand j'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir sur toi en sueur sortant d'une chaude journée de travail. J'étais heureux de te revoir car je ne t'avais pas vu depuis toute la sainte journée. J'essuyais mes mains sur un torchon et m'approchais de toi passant mes bras autour de ton cou pour venir t'embrasser d'un baiser tendre et doux. Tes bras fort me pris la taille et me porta jusqu'au salon pour me lancer tout doucement sur le divan à trois places que nous venions d'acheter pour enfin venir te coucher sur moi tes jambes entre mes cuisses.

Ton front contre le mien tu souriais avec les yeux plein d'amour mais aussi d'un quelque chose que je commençais à reconnaitre à chaque fois que je le voyais dans tes yeux et c'était du désir. Du désir à l'état pur, du vrai. Et le mien commençais à se manifester, ta voix d'un ténor rocailleux me mettait dans un état d'esprit fou et te sentir contre moi me faisait un bien énorme. J'avais envie de toi, de ton corps musclé contre le mien, de tes baisers sur mon corps brûlant par mon amour pour toi. Et tu le savais, tu le sentais. J'enlevai ta chemise et pris un de tes tétons dans ma bouche. Ta peau avait un goût salé à cause de la sueur mais c'était tellement viril et j'aimais tellement ça que ça me rendait fou. Ta main avait descendu plus bas sur mon corps pour aller rejoindre mon nombril l'endroit que t'aimait le plus. Dieu que j'aimais quand me touchait! Ta main avait descendu plus bas pour aller toucher mon érection ce qui me valu un gémissement de bien être.

Tes lèvres avaient rejoint les miennes et c'était d'un doux baiser que tu m'avais pris pour nous dirigé vers notre chambre pour me lâcher sur notre lit. Pour ensuite m'enlever le tablier qui entravait ta route. Tu me regardais avec désirs et tellement d'amour, mais je me sentais quand même intimidé parce que j'étais nu comme un verre. Tu t'étais levé pour enlever ton pantalon le seul vêtement qui nous barrait la route pour un acte intime plein d'amour et de brutalité. Tes lèvres s'était placé sur ma mâchoire pour descendre dans mon cou et continuer son chemin vers mon ventre et descendre plus bas. Ta bouche s'était enfermée sur mon sexe me faisant gémir ton nom. Ta langue s'était enroulée autour de mon gland me donnant la chair de poule. J'allongeais mon bras vers le tiroir qui contenait les préservatifs et le lubrifiant et te les donnait tu me regardais avec tes yeux d'un noir sauvage et les pris de mes mains. Tu déchiras le papier du préservatif et l'enroula celui-ci sur ton sexe droit et dur pour moi. Tu pris le lubrifiant le mis sur tes doigts et les rapprocha de mon anus. Quand enfin tes doigts pénétrèrent ma chair. D'un lent va-et-vient tu me préparais à ton intrusion en moi. De ma voix rauque je te suppliais de me prendre. Obéissant, tu me pris d'une lenteur extrême me soulageant de la tension sexuelle qui émanait de moi.

Tes vas-et-viens était de plus en plus rapides ton sexe touchait ma prostate à chaque pénétration, me faisant crier ton nom plus fort à chaque fois. J'étais sur le bord de l'extase quand ta voix sexy et bourru me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Nous étions à table avec Michael et je te regardais dans les yeux et toi tu me demandais à quoi je pensais.»

Stiles pris une grandes inspiration et sourit de son exploit.

«-Wow! **_Fit la voix de l'animateur_**. C'est-ce qu'on appelle un fantasme rêvé. Merci Stiles pour cette déclaration et j'espère que votre compagnon vous pardonnera.

-Oui merci.»

Stiles raccrocha et souffla un peu. Ça faisait un bien fou de dire ce que l'on pensait. Stiles alla se coucher. Plus tard dans la nuit il sentit une présence dans son dos il se retourna et vit Derek nu, son sexe dur comme de la pierre. Il sourit et se laissa prendre par les bras de Derek.

«-Alors comme ça ma voix est sexy et bourru?»

Dans un rire si cristallin Stiles embrassa Derek à pleine bouche et lui sourit.

Fin


End file.
